Professor Grey
by annloveswriting
Summary: "Hello. As you might know, Dr. Flynn is away, which is the reason I am here. My name is Christian Grey and I am not a teacher, I am not a psychologist, but I know business." For two weeks Christian is going to teach business psychology. And he is going to meet literature student Anastasia Steele in these two weeks. His one and only.
1. Chapter 1

**hate me but when a new idea pops in my head i can't think about anything else. **

**but trust me, I haven't forgotten about my other stories ;) **

**Thanks to icalyn for editing! :)))**

* * *

"Christian, I wouldn't ask if I had any other options, and you really can decline. The lessons can be cancelled," John said as he spoke to Christian. Flynn really had no other choice. He had promised his daughter to be there with her in Europe. For two weeks. Two weeks before her baby is born. He had already cancelled his appointments with his patients, but he couldn't really cancel his other work – he was a professor at WSU. He teaches psychology and he had to get someone to replace him.

"But you know that I am seeing a psychologist; I can't teach psychology," Christian said, wanting to laugh. Where did Flynn get this idea? He couldn't replace Flynn – he's both a doctor and a professor.

"I know, Christian. But you could teach them business psychology. That's something no one could teach better than one of the most successful businessmen in Seattle."

Christian sighed. Unfortunately, Dr. John Flynn was not just a doctor to him. He was a friend. Flynn knew so much about him and he had helped him. And he could do him a favor by just giving a few lessons to his students.

"It is just three days a week, and three lessons each day. I understand your hour must be worth so much more, but then again, think about the students that would be inspired by you."

How can he say no? He had a heart and maybe it wasn't the worst thing after all. This could be something new; the long hours in his office were pretty boring. "Fine," Christian said, and a huge smile appeared on the man's face.

"Thank you so much. No charge for your sessions for the next year," Flynn laughed. "You really don't have to be very serious about them – one class is chemists, the other one is studying tourism, and the third one is the literature class who, I have to be honest, are really not interested in any kind of psychology."

Flynn promised to send the details, but there was not much for Christian to know. He hadn't taught the students anything about business, so Christian was free to teach them what he thought he needed to teach them.

* * *

"What? Flynn won't be in the USA for a whole two weeks?" Ana's eyes widened as she read the news with Kate.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and continued to read the paper that discussed the changes in lesson plans.

"Please tell me his lessons are cancelled," Ana said, hoping she would have a few free hours the next weeks.

"He is replaced," Kate sighed.

"But still, why do we have to learn psychology with someone else? I bet the lessons won't even be serious." Ana knew that they would rather not go to the boring psychology lessons. These were the last lessons and there was no point of going if their teacher was not even there.

"Wait," Kate said, stopping, shocked by something.

"What?"

"We are going," she said and handed Ana the informative paper.

"Dr. John Flynn. Replaced by Christian Grey." Ana had heard this name somewhere before, but she wasn't sure. "Who is Christian Grey?"

"Ana, don't be stupid! Do you remember the hottest single men in Seattle list we read last week?"

Then it hit Anastasia.

"The number one is going to be our professor?"

"And we are definitely going," Kate said, a huge smile on her face.

Anastasia didn't know why someone like him would teach psychology at her university. But she was happy about it – something new and unexpected! Maybe the boring lessons would be much more interesting because she could stare at this man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really glad you like this, don't worry - I won't abandon any stories! In fact , I finished An Alternate Way yesterday, so you just need to wait a little! ;)**

**Hope you like this flirty Grey! ;))**

**Edited by the wonderful icalyn!**

* * *

"We are late, Steele!" Kate said as they ran to the class. They usually were late on Wednesdays because it was right after lunch and they always love to talk and laugh so the time passes by.

"I know, Kate," Anastasia said as they finally stopped at the door and looked at each other.

"Three, two, one, we' re in," Kate said and opened the door, looking for open seats. The class has more people than usual – of course, everyone knows who is teaching today.

"Only single seats left," Anastasia whispers in Kate's ear. One seat is in the very front, and the other is close to the door.

"I take this one!" Kate says, leaving Ana and quietly walking to the seat close the door. Anastasia rolls her eyes at Kate, and tries not to bring herself any attention as she gets to the first row and takes her seat.

She sighs as she realizes the new professor didn't even pay the slightest attention to her; he hadn't even started the lesson. She watched him do something on his laptop, then he finally stood up.

"Hello. As you might know, Dr. Flynn is away, which is the reason I am here. My name is Christian Grey and I am not a teacher, I am not a psychologist, but I know business." Of course he knew business, Ana thought. He is a billionaire! A billionaire at twenty- seven; she probably won't have more than a few thousand in her account by the time she is twenty-seven.

"I will talk about psychology's role in business." Ana doesn't pay any attention to what he says next. He starts talking about the idea of a business and some boring stuff, so she takes out her phone and texts Kate.

_He. Is. Hot. _

She smiles as she presses the send button. She is happy now about the fact that she had to take the front seat because the view to this man is just perfect. He is tall and has a lean body. His copper hair is her new favorite hair a man could ever have. And she really tries hard not to look at those gray eyes.

_I told you! I should've taken the front seat, at least give it a good use ;) _

Ana smiled at Kate's reply, and decided to continue the conversation.

_I should unbutton my blouse, haha ;) _

Kate's reply came in a few seconds, and it made Ana smile even brighter.

_You better throw something on the ground, lean to pick it and make sure your ass is in his view. ;)_

_Definitely gonna try that one. Or should I faint and wait for him to help me breathe by kissing me? _

As Ana sent the last message she noticed her new dream man staring at her. And walking towards her.

"What is important is to be aware of what the people near you are doing. Sometimes, to make a deal successful you have to get their attention. There are many different ways used – there are many types of people. But the main ways are rewards and punishments." Christian said, now standing in font of Anastasia.

As if nothing had happened he leaned over her seat and took her phone out of her hands, Anastasia not even realizing it happened because she couldn't believe what was happening.

"For example, this lady was busy texting, I see," he says as he walks away from her, the phone in his hands. But it was not the worst – the worst was that he was reading something. And that something must be her and Kate's conversation.

Anastasia's cheeks were in the color of the tomatoes she ate at lunch. He was still with his back at her, and she wished he wouldn't be angry and that he wouldn't read the texts.

But then he looked at her and laughed.

He was aware women liked him. He knew he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the USA, even in the whole world. But he had never thought he would have a chance to read a girly text conversation about him. He smiled at the girl whose phone he was holding. He wouldn't actually mind if she had to pick something up and showed him her ass. And also it wouldn't be that bad if she unbuttoned her blouse, she could even take it off.

"What I do? Take her phone away and give back when the lesson is over. The same happens in business – sometimes we need to manipulate; we need to blackmail. This is reality because sometimes it is the only way to get what we need."

Christian continues to speak, and he has put the phone in his suit pocket. He would like to have a few words with the girl.

He wanted to know what was inside the mind of a woman like her.

"You are finished for today," he says as he finishes the lesson, but then walks to Anastasia.

"But as for you, if you want your phone back, I expect to see you here after the next lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

**well, hope you like it! edited by the wonderful icalyn ! :)))**

* * *

Ana couldn't believe it. It had been her last lesson of the day and now she had to wait until the next lesson for him finishes. She and Kate were at the café with Kate trying to calm her down.

"But what if he says I am thrown out?"

"Ana, you can't get thrown out for this. It was just a normal conversation. He could get thrown out because he read your messages," Kate said, but Ana still felt horrible. What would he think of her now? What would Flynn think? Will he tell Flynn?

"I am scared, Kate. I guess I will never text during lessons again," Ana says, and it makes Kate laugh.

"Hey, this was just one time. I bet he wanted to look like one of those cool professors so he did it. Now he will give back your phone and be actually boring and he won't care what was written there."

"I hope so."

But Anastasia was wrong. When the bell rang and his class was out, she went inside and saw Christian packing to leave. But when he saw her he immediately stopped.

"You don't have your blouse unbuttoned," he said as she walked in, with the door closing after her.

Ana wanted to say something, but couldn't. She was too embarrassed. She walked to the front of the class where he was and finally managed to open her mouth. "Mr. Grey, I am very sorry, I really didn't mean that to be taken seriously."

"Oh, I am kind of curious to know what you meant then," he said, smirking. She couldn't believe he found it funny. She was having the most embarrassing moment of her life, but he was smirking.

"See, it was just a joke. We were told you would replace Flynn, and we knew that you are a very popular man, so we just joked about the women who have obsessions with men like you," Ana tried to explain but his stare at her made her nervous.

"Well, what should I do now?" he laughed, taking the phone out his pocket.

"I would be very pleased if you gave me my phone back…"

"And why would I do that?" Christian asked, and Ana suddenly became so nervous she started really talking.

"Look, Mr. Grey, I really would do anything. I promise I won't text again in your lessons and I promise I will only pay my attention to you. Please give me my phone, I'll kiss you."

Kiss him? Why would he want her to kiss him? Christian was even more curious.

Ana wanted the ground to bury a hole and swallow her. Did she really just offer him a kiss?

"Why would you kiss me?"

"It is just…when the boys take some of our stuff, it is usually flirting and they want a kiss in return. It is childish, I know, but that's the way it sometimes is." Oh God, she really wanted to leave this country, this planet now. Why did she have to tell him all this stuff?

"So you think I was flirting with you?"

"No, of course not. It just slipped out of my mouth," she said, hoping he would not want to continue speaking with her and would give her back the phone.

"A kiss," he laughed. Would she really kiss him? He played with the phone in his hands and decided he wanted to continue this play.

"Mr. Grey, I really would like to get my phone back."

"Well, a kiss is a good price, I think." Ana's eyes widened in shock, did he mean it?

"Mr. Grey, I sincerely apologize once again for my behavior today, but now I am being serious."

"I am serious, too." He laughs, waiting for her to kiss him.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" Ana asked, hoping for the answer 'my hand', or the worst 'my cheek'. But then he pointed at his lips. He couldn't be serious; she knew he had to be joking. She just had to wait until he was finished with the joke.

He was sitting on the desk and the only way to get close enough to him was to stand between his legs. 'Don't touch him, don't touch him…' she repeated in her head as she came closer to him.

"I am waiting," he said when her face was just inches from his.

She softly placed her lips on his, and pulled away.

"Is this what you call a kiss?" he laughed. It was a peck not a kiss.

"I don't see anything bad about the kiss."

"I don't see anything good about it either." Christian's words were rude – did he just say she didn't know how to kiss?

"Trust me, I can kiss better. Only with someone with whom I have at least had a dinner with."

"I bet you can." Christian said, trying to imagine how would it feel if he kissed this girl as he usually kisses women.

"No, I really can. I can prove it." And again she wished she had shut her mouth.

"Prove it."

"No!" Ana exclaimed. "As I said – I need to know the guy before I kiss him for real."

"What's your name?" Christian asked, all of a sudden.

"Anastasia."

"Here is your phone, Anastasia," he said and handed her the phone. He had to stop before he showed her his version of a real kiss.

"Thank you." Ana said and she started to walk away. She needed to get out of the class and away from him. Just as she was about to open the door, Christian spoke.

"You know, you still owe me a real kiss, and if the only way is to claim it is a dinner, then tell me when you are free."

Anastasia laughed. "I won't have a dinner with you, Mr. Grey." Oh, how she actually really wanted it.

"An hour ago you could have fainted to make me kiss you." He laughed. He really didn't remember him joking with a woman lately. But he liked it; it was fun.

"You know I didn't mean it. I really have to go."

"No, no, a dinner and a kiss or I take back your phone."

"You don't want to waste an evening with me, Mr. Grey."

"Friday seven p.m. at the hotel Light."

"I really – "

"I will be waiting."


End file.
